


Never the end

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt "hope".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the end

It could have been over when the fishman tyrant betrayed his child cartographer.

It could have been over when two armies fought a battle without winner at Alubarna.

It could have been over when the god of lightning rained fiery death upon the sky island.

It could have been over when the woman known as a devil chose to die for her friends.

It could have been, but for one boy made of rubber, smiles and _hope_.

When the son of a great pirate is led to his execution, it could easily be the end.

But Luffy doesn't think so.


End file.
